


Alright

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: sleepy highschool bubs“Would it be alright,” he mumbles quietly. In the dim light of the candle warmer on Jonghyun’s headboard he sees Taemin’s dark brown eyes looking up at him. “If I fell in love with you?” Taemin asks.tumblrtwitter





	Alright

Jonghyun yawns into his hand, then rubs it on his sweats and returns it to petting lazily through Taemin’s hair. He thinks the darkness outside has finally matched the darkness he keeps his room in; it’s late and he’s getting sleepier than usual. Taemin is too, he thinks, as they lie together in bed and watch quiet movies on his laptop. He’s nuzzling Jonghyun’s bicep more than watching the movie.

Maybe after this movie he’ll shut his laptop down and they’ll fall asleep together, or maybe they’ll sneak to the kitchen to grab something to eat and leave crumbs all over his bedsheets. Maybe they’ll start another movie and mumble sleepy little words about school next week until they both doze off anyway.

No matter what they do, Jonghyun thinks, it’ll be a fun time. It’s always fun when he hangs out with Taemin. Fun and chill and comfortable and relaxing. He couldn’t ask for a better friend.

When the movie ends, Jonghyun yawns again into his hand and then closes the tab on his laptop. Next to him, Taemin yawns, stretches, nuzzles Jonghyun’s arm, his shoulder, his chest, his stomach, curling up over him and slipping one arm around his waist. Jonghyun smiles fondly and pats his head. Cute. On top of him, Taemin takes a deep breath and turns to speak.

“Would it be alright,” he mumbles quietly. In the dim light of the candle warmer on Jonghyun’s headboard he sees Taemin’s dark brown eyes looking up at him. “If I fell in love with you?” Taemin asks. He blinks slowly, sleepily, and Jonghyun blinks back.

Would it be alright if Taemin fell in love with him. That’s not a question he ever expected to hear or have to answer. He doesn’t know what his answer is. He has to think about it.

“I’m not in love with you now, or anything,” Taemin tells him. He rubs his cheek on Jonghyun’s loose shirt, curls his legs up under the blankets. “But, like, if we hang out more like this, and snuggle, and sleep together, and you keep treating me so well, and I wind up falling for you… would that be okay? Or should I try not to?”

“Mm,” Jonghyun hums. “Give me a minute,” he mumbles. He feels like this isn’t something he should answer right away. Taemin nods, eyelids sliding shut, and Jonghyun lifts a hand to pet his hair again. Hmm.

Taemin in love with him wouldn’t be bad, he thinks. Taemin is probably cute in love, all affectionate and honest and shit. What Jonghyun has to think about is if he would be able to fall in love with Taemin back, or feel close enough to him to be a qpp. He doesn’t wanna trap the poor bub in a one-sided romance.

Taemin is nice, though; nice and rad and comfortable and fun to be around. He fits all of the gender stuff required for Jonghyun’s orientation, which really isn’t a hard bar to clear considering his all around pan-ness. And there’s nothing about him that Jonghyun particularly _dislikes_. Jonghyun doesn’t see why he wouldn’t be open to the idea of being in love with Taemin. So he doesn’t see why he shouldn’t be open to the idea of Taemin being in love with him.

He slips his hand down to poke Taemin’s cheek gently and get his attention. Taemin scrunches his face sleepily, but opens his eyes to look at Jonghyun again.

“It would be alright,” Jonghyun tells him simply. Taemin smiles a tiny smile and nods, squeezing Jonghyun’s waist once in a little hug.

“Thanks,” he says. Jonghyun pats him fondly. No problem.

And in the end--or the beginning, whichever way you look at it--Taemin really didn't need to worry. Because in the end--or the beginning--Jonghyun is the one that falls in love with him first.

**Author's Note:**

> #jongs a big big softie nd he falls for taem being so sleepy and soft and nuzzly  
> #and taems like lmao i was supposed to fall in love with u first  
> #and jongs like : ( is it not alright??? and taems like no its alright : ) and jongs like uwu  
> #and then theyre lil datie snuggly bubs  
> #i feel like they dont rly like mouth kissies but jong likes kissieing taems neck and taem likes kissieing jongs lil fingers  
> #which is v v cute


End file.
